Osiris III
'Osiris III '(pronounced OH-sighrus) is a Suli Barbarian/Draconic Sorcerer hailing from Absalom. Running for her life, she arrives in Terminus and reluctantly but logically decides to become a member of the Terminus branch of the Pathfinder Society, tasked with exploring, documenting, and artifact-hunting on a newly discovered continent (and hiding under the guise of her far more prominent party members). History Osiris vaguely remembers her true birthplace as she was exiled onto a boat for ten years with several of her cult sisters (also bearing the same name but with different numbers to differentiate each girl) during a mass anti-cult genocide at age seven, in which she witnessed her birth parents buried alive by Inquisitors. While she is aware of her Suli origins and Draconic bloodline, she also discovers that she is a Sorcerer through her father's side. Controlling these powers through a fellow Sorcerer on the refugee ship she ends up in Absalom, and is abandoned by her sisters who turned to prostitution, menial labor work, waitressing or escorting. Not wanting to resort to selling her body she decides to do the exact same thing anyway by participating in bum fights in Puddles. The Draconic Sorcerer on the ship, who never mentioned his name, was never seen again. Her anger of being abandoned and her anger for the Inquisitors fuels her rage, benefitting her during fightd against bigger opponents. Through her Draconic bloodline she can grow large claws that harnesses different kinds of energy- cold, electricity, fire and acid. Depending on her environment she harnesses these elements and "cheats" in bum fights and wins lots of gold- enough for her to buy a big house in the exclusive Ivy District (and enough to start a fight club in her basement). She was invited to a huge tournament with prize winnings of over 60,000 GP. She wants to fight honestly but her greed makes her cheat, ultimately winning the fight over Hathor Hews, the son of a High Seat of the Grand Council. A few days later Hathor dies of his injuries and they suspect Osiris played dirty due to her small size. They find out that not only is she holding fight clubs in her basement, she is also a sorcerer using her bloodline to win matches and the tournament. Osiris uses her immense wealth and escapes from Absalom as government officials now have a huge bounty on her head, nicknaming her "The Dragonfister", taking a private ship to god-knows-where, ultimately landing in the farthest and most undiscovered place she knew- Terminus. She uses the rest of her money for supplies, food, rides, animal companions, spies and ultimately to keep every single person on the island quiet about her presence, including one Zanth and one Oakenarm. Relationships Osiris is very private about her relationships with anyone, and to her, at this point, she considers her romantic life non-existent. She is completely neutral and wants nothing to do with other people, especially Inquisitors or people of government/authority. She is only attracted to women, and even then she does not have an idea of what exactly she wants. With everyone else in the party she uses them to her advantage but is thankful for them allowing her to blend amongst them. She hates cats and dogs. The rest of her sisters (Osiris I-XII) remain on Absalom. They all share the same biological father (Sekhmetr Osiris, a powerful human Sorcerer obsessed with creating half-human hybrids) but their mothers are all different (Osiris' mother was Shiekh, or a noble Jann). She fears her sisters, having powerful beings as mothers, would become too powerful for Absalom to handle, but is happy they chose such jobs so as to not start said uprising. It is not known how many other children Sekhmetr sired other than his surviving 12 descendants but was rumoured to be in "the upper hundreds". Personality Much like the swashbucklers aboard the boat she called her home for over a decade, Osiris is stubborn, sarcastic, pessimistic and brawny. While she is quite attractive (she has once said that her pretty face is the reason many men prefer to attack with body shots), and can deck the lights of any creature that pisses her off enough, she can be a bit absent-minded/unreasonable and admits that she isn't very smart with decisions or has much common sense. She blames this on being punched in the face one too many times and never bothering to treat her concussions. Despite her small stature she can become quite intimidating because of her Draconic nature. She is otherwise sweet and charming (when she *needs* to be). She will do anything to get in and out of trouble, depending on how advantageous it is to her. She'll never hesitate entering a battle scenario with her paws up. Appearance She wears a belted fitted top that accentuates her curves and harem pants that are comfy to wear during brawls. She wears comfy flat pointed slippers. Her preferred colors are red and black during fights because "it is easier to hide bloodstains in red clothes". She wears her stark-white hair in an elaborate ponytail, with a jewel on her forehead as the single reminder of her former cult (that, while she no longer practices, she holds dear to her heart as a remembrance of her parents). She likes to get dolled up makeup-wise to play up her hazel eyes, with bright red eyeshadow and lipstick (her warpaint, if you will). While she mostly uses her fists, she wears a quiver with her shortbow and carries her Earthbreaker hammer, affectionately called "Donk".